


Ennui

by Anonymous



Category: Brute Force (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, featuring pretentious god introspection, what happens when a god is in love with a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You are boundless now. Chaos, a whirlwind, infinity-And yet, you are always coming back to this one man.
Relationships: Mort McCoy/Ezra the Golem
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Ennui

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. i got bored. im so sorry.

Something is missing.

You can’t quite put your finger on it.

Everyone is here. All 13 - and you, of course, the chaos, the eternal shift, the end to monotony and stagnation. The force of revolution, revolt, overthrow and undertow and the overwhelming dizzying dance. You are not a trickster in the same way Fox is, but you have more than enough tricks.

Most importantly, Phoenix is here. In some ways it feels like she has always been here - who she is now and who she was then, eternally her. Eternally by your side. Your closest friend, your sister - then and now. 

She is more than she used to be, now. She is reborn unto rebirth, faith incarnate, defender of defenders, burning flame and encompassing warmth.

Part of your brain is bored by all of this, just as part of your brain understands everything. 

You are boundless now.  Chaos, a whirlwind, infinity-

And yet, you are always coming back to this one man. 

You know him. 

Do you?

He’s different now. He changes so very much, doesn’t he? 

Your emotions are too big now, to fully tell what you feel. Fascination, sure, but more. Interest? Intrigue? 

You want to know him.


End file.
